


Eros

by SukiRios



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, PWP, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukiRios/pseuds/SukiRios
Summary: A collection of smut one shots because I need to practice/ive gotten rusty so....enjoy! will most likely contain different pairings per chapter depending on what im prompted with/as i get inspired





	1. Collisionshipping sweater smut

Yuto lounged on the spacious bed, watching the bathroom door eagerly. Yugo had lost a bet with him and the punishment had been that the loser would have to wear that backless sweater they had been seeing everywhere and only that backless sweater unless the loser had felt like adding accessories. “Yugo~ I’m sure that sweater doesn’t take this long to get into,” he called in a laughing tone, eager to see his boyfriend in the sweater.

Yugo groaned and leaned his head against his side of the closed, and locked, bathroom door, pulling the front of the sweater down a bit more. “I’m not coming out...I’ll just stay in here.” he replied, taking another look over his shoulder. The sweater covered the font well enough if he was careful, but either the top, or the bottom of his ass was very very visible.

“Nope, that’s cheating. Come out Yugo, or else i’m going to remove the doorknob.” Yuto threatened, earning a loud squeak.

“Alright!” The door clicked and swung open slowly, Yugo holding the hem of the sweater tightly, his face crimson. Yugo was mortified, though Yuto’s expression made it a bit worth it. Yuto looked like he had been hit between the eyes with the happy hammer.

“Wow,” Yuto murmured, getting up and coming over to Yugo, catching him around the waist before the synchro user could run and dragging him flush up against him, Yugo squeaking in shock. The sweater and matching arm warmers were a rich blue color, accenting Yugo’s pale creamy skin. “You look amazing, love,” Yuto told him honestly before hooking his finger into the keyhole in the front of the sweater and pulling it curiously, looking down the front of the sweater.

Yugo flailed and slapped at Yuto. “Pervert pervert pervert pervert pervert!” he chanted before yelping as with a sudden flexing of Yuto’s arms, Yugo was airborne and tossed lightly onto the bed, Yuto following immediately and pinning him to the bed, grinning down at Yugo, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

“So what if I am?” he asked, tugging at the armwarmers and pulled them off before using them to bind Yugo’s wrists snugly together with one and then tying the binding to the headboard with the other. 

Yugo squirmed but quickly stopped when he realized that the sweater was starting to creep up, and he wasn’t going anywhere, being tied too securely. “Y-Yuto…”

A finger landed lightly on his lips, quickly replaced by a warm mouth, Yugo unable to help but kiss Yuto back. “If you don’t want it, just say so and I’ll let you go,” Yuto purred warmly, Yugo blushing and looking away.

“You’re too sexy like this,” he playfully grumbled but relaxed at being reassured that Yuto would stop if he freaked out too much.

“And you talk too much,” Yuto retorted, untying his bandana from his bicep and blindfolding Yugo with it before getting up. Yugo heard the unmistakeable sound of clothes being removed and shivered in anticipation. Shortly, he felt the bed moving as Yuto returned and opened his mouth to ask what Yuto was planning, but gasped and let out a startled sound when his lover’s cock slipped past his lips and pushed against the back of his throat lightly, effectively gagging him. “Start sucking,” came the command as deft fingers slipped into the keyhole and started to rub Yugo’s nipples, Yugo moaning and starting to obey Yuto, feeling his body react and push against the sweater as Yuto mercilessly teased his nipples.

After a minute, Yuto pulled himself out of Yugo’ mouth and shifted, spreading Yugo’s legs wide and settling between them, grinding their hips together, trapping the sweater against Yugo’s cock, the grinding creating friction against Yugo from the texture of the sweater. Grinning, he pulled the keyhole further open and lowered his mouth to Yugo’s nipples and started to hungrily suck and tease them.

Yugo cried out in response at the onslaught, bucking his hips and writhing against Yuto, crying out as the friction and the assault on his nipples was pushing him to completion quickly. Yuto’s free hand snaked to the base of his cock and squeezing it before starting to stroke him. Whimpering, Yugo tried to hold back but arched and came hard after a few minutes, coating his stomach and the sweater in cum.

“Y-Yuto…” he whimpered in a haze as Yuto pulled away at that, only his mouth latched over a nipple. He swore Yuto’s lips curled into a smirk against his skin before he was thrust into, Yuto taking advantage of the little bit of looseness his orgasm provided. Arching, Yugo let out a scream as he was filled with hot, throbbing cock and whimpered, his legs wrapping around Yuto’s waist to lock him in place, his own cock still hard and ready to go.

“God I forgot how tight you naturally are,” Yuto groaned and took a moment to adjust to being squeezed so tightly and started to thrust, aiming for Yugo’s prostate, smirking when Yugo screamed again when he found it. Hands slipped around to squeeze Yugo’s ass and Yuto sped up his thrusts, pounding Yugo into the mattress, changing their angle so his strokes were deeper and rubbed against Yugo’s prostate with each thrust.

Yugo was on cloud nine. He always loved being intimate with Yuto, even more so when Yuto got into a mood like this. Despite being helpless, he never felt safer while in Yuto’s arms. It wasn’t too much longer before Yuto came inside of him and Yugo moaned, loving the feel of the cum filling him up and leaking out of him, staining his thighs and dripping down to pool on the bed, all while Yuto held him close, both of them panting to catch their breath.

Once recovered, Yuto drew out of Yugo and removed the blindfold before smiling down into the hazy blue eyes. “You look good all stained in cum,” he teased, “But I’m not done with you yet.” Sitting up a bit, he turned Yugo so that Yugo was on his knees, still bound to the headboard and taking the back of the sweater, pulled it down over his ass until his ass slipped through the hole in the back and kept pushing the sweater down until it was about midway down Yugo’s thighs, forcing his legs to remain tucked under him. “Well this is a pretty sight,” he purred before giving Yugo’s ass a smack and rubbing the point of contact before giving the other cheek a matching smack. “It seems that this sweater is more versatile than we imagined.”

Yugo yelped at each slap, face flushing as he moaned at the treatment. “J-Just shut up and fuck me,” he whined, wiggling his ass at Yuto as best as he could. Yuto laughed and positioning himself behind Yugo, thrust into him sharply, some of the cum inside of yugo being forced out at the thrust and Yugo moaning headily at being filled again. Yuto started up a fast pace, draping his body along Yugo’s back as he moved and kissed between his shoulder blades as one hand found his nipples and started tormenting them, kneading and rolling and pinching them, while his other hand started to pump Yugo’s neglected cock in time with his thrusting.

Squirming from pleasure overload, Yugo cried out and bucked as best as he could, loving every moment of it, a little bit of drool escaping his mouth as his eyes fluttered. He was so so close to his limit and he swore Yuto knew because Yuto was doing a damn good job of coaxing him right to the edge and then backing off over and over until Yugo couldn’t take any more and screamed before writhing. “N-No more! P-please Yuto! F-Finish me~!” he cried. Yuto’s strokes changed instantly and he started stroking Yugo in earnest and started to fuck Yugo as hard and fast as he could, bringing Yugo quickly and orgasming at the same time as him, matching cries echoing in the bedroom as Yugo covered himself and the sweater in more cum and Yuto filled him enough to overflow a fair amount down the back of his thighs to get caught by the sweater.

Panting, Yuto undid Yugo’s bindings and peeled the sodden sweater off of him and tossed it to the floor to clean up later, the arm warmers following suit. Laying down and pulling a pliant Yugo close, Yuto pulled a blanket over them and gently kissed Yugo’s forehead. “Well?”

“Mmm next time you wear the sweater,” Yugo replied with a sleepy smile, “I’m gonna be so sore later but I know you’ll look after me…”

“Of course,” Yuto promised and snuggling Yugo closer, stroked the blue and gold hair until the two teens fell asleep, happy and sated.


	2. Pawns and a parasite (DUBCON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri aims to get yugo under his control by any means necessary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NON CON WARNING. Dub-con at the best but it's still pretty raped but not rapey....yugo gets essentially roofied

Yuri leaned against a wall and looked up at the ceiling with a smirk. Yugo merged with him easily enough, but he could still feel dissention radiating from where Yugo had fled from his consciousness, hiding in his mind and that wouldn’t do. He needed the synchro user tamed and cooperating with him if he was going to harness his own potential as officially half of Zarc. Knowing his other half wouldn’t be getting too far, Yuri ducked into a side room and locked the door behind him before sitting down and letting himself drift into his mindscape.

Within moments of arriving in his mind, he tracked down Yugo who was half collapsed on the floor of where he had chosen to make his soul room and shut and locked that door behind him. Moving over to Yugo, he grabbed him roughly by the hair and threw him against the wall, Yugo making a pained sound and opening an eye to glare at him. “Fuck off,” he growled, wincing when Yuri’s grip tightened in response.

“You may be an entertaining duelist, but you’re so weak. I can’t have you slowing me down. You wanted my attention, and now you’re going to get it,” he replied with a smirk and shifted his grip to hold Yugo’s jaw tightly and leaned in close. “Yuugou-kun tell me...what is something you hate? Something you fear?” he asked then, his voice softening and gaining a tone that sounded like poisoned honey.

“Like hell I’ll tell you,” Yugo snapped through gritted teeth but couldn’t help but think of those mind controlling bugs that took Rin from him and made her into a different person. Unfortunately for Yugo, since he was in Yuri’s mind, his thoughts became Yuri’s thoughts and his lips curled into a smirk.

“I don’t need you to outright tell me. Because you thought it, I already know,” he purred before leaning in and licking Yugo’s cheek, Yugo shuddering in revulsion.

“What, are you going to try to put one of those in my brain or something?” Yugo asked, completely forgetting where he was.

Yuri couldn’t help but laugh. “Yuugou-kun, you don’t currently have a physical brain of your own. Nor will I put one of those awful things in my own head in hopes it would control you. However, just because I wont infect our mind, doesnt mean I can’t torment you with them,” he replied, dragging Yugo over to the bed and shoving him down onto it before his dark aura sprang to life and bound Yugo’s wrists and ankles down tightly in a spread eagle position before turning into restraints. “Oooh my imagination is going to be useful here.”

With a snap of Yuri’s fingers, Yugo’s clothes vanished off of him and reappeared folded on a chair. Blushing, Yugo squirmed and pulled at his bonds. “H-hey! What are you planning you cabbage-headed asshole?” he demanded.

Grinning widely, Yuri snapped his fingers again and a large version of parasite fusioner appeared at his side. “You see Yugo, since you don’t have a physical body to infect, I’ve got to come up with a way to make your spirit obedient to me so we both grow in power and become even closer than we already are,” Yuri explained, too giddy to even use Yugo’s nickname.

“Wh-what are you planning to do with that??” Yugo demanded in fear, squirming violently as the parasite crawled up onto the bed and made movements as if it were sniffing Yugo.

“Now now, that'll spoil the fun,” Yuri replied, stroking his face before grinning as the parasite dug its claws into Yugo’s skin, pricking him. Yugo yelped before groaning as fire shot through his veins. It burned but it wasn’t painful. In fact, whatever the parasite was injecting into him was starting to feel incredibly good.

A hazy aqua eye opened and slowly focused on Yuri’s widely grinning face and blushed as his body started to react to the pleasure inducing drug and become aroused. “P-Pervert,” he stammered.

Yuri leaned over in response and lowered his mouth to Yugo’s kissing him deeply as the parasite’s claws sank deeper into Yugo. It flooded him with more aphrodisiac before the tendrils on its tail wrapped around the base of Yugo’s cock and started to pump slowly with one while other wrapped tighter around Yugo’s cock to act like a cock ring. Yugo whimpered into the kiss and returned it after a moment, desperate for more attention. The aphrodisiac continued to flow into his body from the parasite’s claws and it only made him even more aroused.

“Yuri…” he couldn’t even voice what he wanted and squirmed under the other. Yuri watched him with an amused smirk and took over stroking Yugo’s cock, the parasite still holding Yugo tightly to control his orgasm.

“Yes Yugo? What would you like?” Yuri purred, a nearly malicious grin on his face. Watching Yugo squirm and moan with so little done to him was utterly delicious and Yuri wanted it to last as long as he could manage. “Or is it that you’re untouched and this is all new to you?”

The sudden flush of crimson on Yugo’s face answered Yuri’s question. Grinning, he stripped himself and pushed his fingers into Yugo’s mouth. “Suck, Yugo,” he commanded. Blushing darker, Yugo complied, his mind completely hazed over by the parasite’s venom. He took Yuri’s fingers into his mouth and started to suck. As he sucked, he ran his tongue along the digits, eagerly slicking them up.

Yuri watched with an amused, pleased look on his face, his eyes glittering like magenta jewels in the dimness of the soul room. “You know, something tells me that you’d be a natural with your mouth. Perhaps I'll have to test that in a little,” he mused. Once he determined that Yugo had had sucked on his fingers enough, Yuri pulled them out and was about to start preparing Yugo when he paused at hearing a whine come from the other. “What’s that? Did you enjoy sucking on something?” Yuri asked with a surprised chuckle.

Stepping back, Yuri stripped out of his clothes and let Yugo’s hungry gaze wash over him. Seeing the once feisty other whining for him and squirming in arousal turned Yuri on greatly. To him, there was nothing better than making people fall to their pleasures and strip away their bravado.

Returning to the bed, Yuri crawled up and crawled over Yugo, giving him a searing kiss before shifting so that the head of his cock was rubbing against Yugo’s lips. “Suck, my dear counterpart, suck to your heart’s content.”

Yugo opened his mouth and accepted the cock and started to suck, closing his eyes. To his aphrodisiac addled mind, it was the best taste and sensation in the world.

Yuri groaned and started to thrust his hips lightly against Yugo’s sucking motions. Not enough to hurt him, but definitely enough to cause more friction. It was an amazing sensation and Yuri only half wished that he could have felt this physically instead of in his mind.

Reaching back, Yuri’s fingers found Yugo’s entrance and started to slowly push into Yugo, preparing him for the real act of their having sex. Yugo’s breathing hitched and he squirmed, whining around Yuri’s cock. “Shhh, it’s ok Yugo, I’m just stretching you so the real thing doesn’t hurt,” Yuri cooed softly, giving his hips another thrust to keep Yugo sucking while the parasite pumped more aphrodisiac into Yugo.

Yugo calmed and continued to give Yuri oral until Yuri deemed him prepared enough and drew out of his mouth. Sliding down Yugo’s body, Yuri didn’t wish to waste Yugo’s saliva and pushed fully into him before the saliva could dry, Yugo’s head throwing back and crying out loudly at the sudden stretch. Knowing Yugo didn’t have a physical body that would hurt, Yuri wasn't exactly gentle and Yugo wasn't exactly complaining. 

The two moved against each other roughly and messily, no grace or fluidity involved at all. Yuri just wanted Yugo under his control and Yugo wanted completion and for the aphrodisiac to stop burning in his veins. Neither lasted particularly long and soon enough, Yuri came inside of Yugo, buried as deep as he could go. Panting, he waited for his vision to clear and was soon made aware of Yugo whimpering and whining, the forgotten parasite still wrapped tightly around Yugo’s cock, preventing him from orgasming.

“Now this is a pretty picture,” Yuri purred, leaning down to lick Yugo’s cheek, licking up a tear track on the boy’s face. “My little Fusion, all bound and unable to cum, his master’s cum oozing from his battered entrance.”

“P-please...let me cum,” Yugo pleaded in a broken whisper.

Yuri’s cheshire grin returned and he banished Parasite fusioner and took over lightly stroking Yuto’s cock, feeling the smooth skin twitch in his hand. “Please...what?”

Yugo gulped and tried to marshal his thoughts together enough. “please...master.”

The grin stretched even wider before yuri stroked yugo quickly and firmly until he came, spraying Yugo with his own cum. Satisfied, Yuri pulled out of Yugo and licked his hand clean, pleased to see the dragon glow enter Yuto’s eyes. The synchro duelist had succumbed to Yuri which made him quite pleased with the results.

“Remind me to do similar to this to ‘yuya-kun’ in the real world,” Yuri purred and gave Yugo a kiss before straightening up. He used his imagination to clean up and strode for the exit to Yugo’s soul room, unbinding the exhausted duelist as he headed out, looking forward to making Yuya his in the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I take suggestions. I have a hostageshipping in the works as well as more collisions, yuri/yuya, mockingbird and darkrebels on tap


End file.
